Chests
There are 7 types of chests, the general's chest, free chest, campaign chest, raid chest, vip chest, event unit chest, and event parts chest. The general's chest is the most easily accessible chest that can drop natural 4-star and 5-star units at the cost of some gold or general's keys found in bundles. The free chest can be opened without any cost with a cooldown in between and is the only chest that drops scrap, tech, and thorium. Campaign chests and raid chests can be opened using fragments rewarded from their respective battles. Vip chests require a vip level of 13 before it shows up in the officers club at a much higher cost than a general's chest, but provides better odds at higher ranking units. Event unit chests and event part chests are only available during an event. Event unit chests drop rare event units from past events and require rare event unit keys only found during events. Event part chests are similar to raid chests, dropping unit parts that belong to rare event units and require event part keys only found during events. * For a detailed list on the contents of each crate, see Chest Contents Costs Notes: 1) Guarantees a 4-star unit 2) Only accessible with vip level 13 and beyond 3) Guarantees a 5-star unit Drop Chances General's Chest Free Chest Campaign Chest Raid Chest Vip Chest Event Unit Chest ''' '''Event Parts Chest Trivia * In the past, the raid chest functioned differently than it does today. It required 10 raid fragments to open and usually gave out various pieces of tech with a very low chance of a 4-star unit. This was changed to the current system. * Many units seen on the banners of the various chests in the officer's club did not exist in the game at the time of the game's release because many of them are event units and events have not been added until much later. This includes the Sniper and Dryad as seen on the campaign chest banner along with the Strix and Antlion unit part on the raid chest banner after the change mentioned above was implemented. ** One possibility is that those units were intended to be included in the game when it launched, but had to be cut due to tweaks still being made to them and were then released later on as event units. ** Despite the raid chest banner showing the Strix and Antlion unit parts, it does not actually drop them and never will since both are event unit parts, which are dropped in the special event unit parts chest instead. * Despite units being unable to be promoted to 7 stars in the past, the general's chest banner shows a 7-star Wendigo and the Vip chest banner shows a 7-star Gungnir before promotion to 7 stars was even possible. * When events and the special event-related chests were added to the game, the event unit chest banner showed a Moray, which was unreleased at the time.